infinitecrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Kid
Portrait Other Names: Kid Origin, Debut: Infinite Cross Birthdate: March 2 Race: Human Gender: Male Age: 12 Height: 4'06" Weight: 98 lbs. Blood Type: B Power Ranking: D Family: *Shonen King(Father) *West Dragon(Grandfather) Occupation: Student/Prince Residence: The Shonen Manor Appearance Kid is a boy that is short for his age with darkened skin like his father but has bleached white hair instead of blonde and has it cut in a bowl like his grandfather West in addition to blue eyes. He often wears a black gakuran uniform with black dress shoes and has a pair of blue headphones that he keeps at his neck in addition to a student cap on his head. Personality Kid's most defining trait is his hot blooded spirit and vigor that he mainly puts into succeeding his father and becoming the new Shonen King, however, he himself is not 100% sure if he is striving to become the new Shonen King because he wants to or if he is just trying to make his father proud. Since Shonen King is a member of the World Government Senate and is usually busy, he has an estranged relationship with him but still looks up to and loves him despite being nervous around him and believing that he isn't proud of him. Because he has spent his entire life being cared for and trained to the point of exhaustion by the Shonen XIII Royal Guard, he has come to love them all as family. Background Kid grew up the spoiled prince and heir to his father, Shonen King and honestly wanted his father's love, attention, and respect whenever he was home. Shortly after his mother succumbed to a mysterious virus, his father ordered him to begin his training to become the new Shonen King. Appearances in Infinite Cross Adaptions Equipment Kid being trained in multiple forms of combat carries a few weapons that he uses in combat. This includes a combat knife used to supplement his martial arts and to utilize sword skills and a bo used offensively and defensively in his martial arts. Abilities & Powers Heightened Endurance: As a result of taking punishment from the training of Shonen XIII Royal Guard, his body has become incredibly resilent if anything else, able to shrug off damage that would injury most people. Basic Swordsmanship: Kid has yet to become noticeably proficient in swordsmanship, but he appears to atleast understand the basics of sword combat and fencing. Conception Kid was created and desgined as a standard shonen manga protagonist but eventually became a deconstruction of the concept with him questioning his reasoning for his goal and raising the question of what kind of life one would have to become a shonen hero. Also, he was designed to be the ideal student, a blank slate and clear canvas representing a complete zero that has infinite potential to learn and become stronger. Trivia *Kid's mother is never seen but one can estimate who it could be based on Kid's hair and eye color that he doesn't share with his father nor grandfather, it is a woman with white hair and blue eyes.